The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices and more specifically to an improved nozzle for a cleaning device. Cleaning devices generally include a spray nozzle for projecting fluid onto a surface to be cleaned and a suction nozzle to remove fluid from the surface. The suction nozzle is usually connected to a source of suction through an air-liquid separator. It is very advantageous for the operator to monitor the color and consistency of the removed fluid to determine the cleanliness of the surface being cleaned as well as the operation of the system. Prior art attempts to view the fluids at the nozzle has included providing a clear front panel on the nozzle. Since the nozzle generally has a substantially vertical axis, only someone in front of the nozzle may view the front face. Since the operator generally stands behind the nozzle, these devices have been found ineffective. A typical example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,521.
Other devices have used transparent tubing between the cleaning device and an exterior reservoir to monitor the waste fluid which is being pumped from the fluid separator to the external reservoir. A typical example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,229. This patent also includes a transparent front wall to the nozzle and a transparent top wall to a lint screen in the separator assembly. As with the previous device, the operator generally stands behind the nozzle and therefore cannot view the transparent front surface of the nozzle.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a nozzle which allows the operator to view the cleaning fluid during operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simplified nozzle construction which allows viewing of the cleaning fluid during operation.
These and other objects of the invention are attained by providing a substantially horizontal viewing surface in the suction nozzle so as to permit the operator to view the removed or waste fluid at the nozzle during operation of the cleaning device. The viewing area has an increased cross-sectional area compared to the cross-sectional area of the nozzle such that the cleaning fluid is slowed down in the viewing area to permit better inspection thereof. The viewing area includes a top transparent wall as well as a bottom wall which is positioned sufficiently close to the top wall to maintain the cleaning fluid adjacent thereto. The inlet passage of the nozzle which is connected to the viewing area has a substantially U-shaped cross-section which creates eddy currents at the juncture of the inlet passage and the viewing area to further slow down the fluids at the juncture.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.